gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Glee+me+Kurt=love
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Glee Users Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley YO! But, you're beurocrat or something! Ask the Mods tomorrow goodnight!!!! :) this is a GREAT idea to start this wiki. artieandtinaforeva (tartie rockz. mina- nope tartie.) 14:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) um... You can make one an admin by choosing the user you want to make an admin's contribution and changing the user rights. And to change the theme and wallpaper go to my tools and select theme designeryou don't have go to edit my tools and select the theme designer. Hope that helped.♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] :Wow thanks and you can use my wiki too and i'll make you an adminthe favor. And the diff between admin and a bureaucrat is that bureaucrat has the power to take and give admin-ship, rollbacking and bureaucracy. In other words they are more powerful than a admin. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] 15:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you figure out how to change the theme? I can change it for you now if you want. And pls use my wiki, i'll give you the power of bureaucrat, admin, and rollback, heheehe. ♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] Yo! Hey I'm actually awake lol! Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No need to tell me time, we live in the same time zone. It's 9:42 which is early for me. It's SNOWING? How cool. We haven't got snow in 5 years and there was only like 2 minutes of it. I was on vacation that year, so imagine how bummed out I was. Yeah. It's like 40 degrees here. Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I live in (can we say bad words here?) fucking Texas. In the summer it's like 200 degrees lol. It's actually like 105 but still... And the coldest it gets is like 35, but the worst part is that it's like humid all the time, so that makes it even colder :P Your Mother (HEVANS) 15:53, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't wish for California there isn't snow there. I want to go to New York for the broadway! Just wondering, What do you do? like in school. Like what grade and things like that? I am in 8th grade I turned 14 on November the 2nd. I'm sort of a nerd in the A class. I'm not that, popular, because of my gayness. But, I am on the dance team (only guy). I'm in choir too. I have the best friends in the world. I wouldn't give them up for anything. We aren't really popular, we're just awesome lol. Heres a pic (They'll be mad if they find out I posted this lol. Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Kurt Hey i changed the faviconicon on the tab eg: the finger making an L on glee wiki on the tab of this wiki and replaced it with pic of Kurt. :Hey did you figure out how to customize themes?♂☻What's My Name?♪ [ ♫ Pls tell me my name☺] That section got long... I'm 5'6" The one in the middle, Sara, is 5'6" and Lupita, Left, is 5'3" or something like that. Yeah Me and Sara are the tallest ones on the team lol. That's us before getting changed in the dance room. It's Eric, but I hate that name so call me Barbie that's what my friends call me lol Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Bye!! Your Mother (HEVANS) 16:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC)